Chibi's sonfic collection!
by Chibi and CO
Summary: This is just a group of songfics I wrote, which will get bigger as I write more of them. They are mostly from a range of character's veiws, and I'm hoping to get almost every character involved!
1. Easier to run' by Linkin Park

**MY SONGFIC COLLECTION **

_By Innocentchibi and Opal.  
  
_**DISCLAIMER: **yeah, I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the songs I use, which include songs by Linkin Park, Amy Studt, Evanescence, and Good Charlotte. I give full credit to these artists for the songs, and Kazuki Takahashi for creating Yu-gi-oh.  
  
**Authors' note(s): **uh... Marik is the hikari, and Malik is the yami. Forgive us for any incorrect lyrics, we are doing this mainly from memory, and we haven't seen the very end of battle city yet so anything wrong there is unintentional. We're making these songfics into a collection rather than separate because... well... because. If you want to suggest anything, review, but no flames please. Remember to tell us what you think! Your contribution is important to us! Lol!

**EASIER TO RUN**  
  
_It's easier to run _

_Replacing this pain with something numb _

_It's so much easier to go _

_Than face all this pain here all alone_  
  
Marik shifted his backpack on his shoulders and turned his head briefly to look at the road behind him. It stretched out like a ribbon, leading to the city that sparkled glassily in the late afternoon light. The white noise the traffic made was fading, slowly. The road Marik was taking only led into the hills where he knew a train station lay, tucked away. He had no idea of where he would go from there, basically he knew he wanted to get as far away from Domino city as possible. Away from domino, away from the pharaoh and his tagalongs, even away from Isis, his sister. However, he preferred not to think about it now, he preferred to stay Apathic, lest he begin to cry again, or give up, turn around and go back home.  
  
_Something has been taken _

_From deep inside of me _

_A secret I've kept locked away _

_No-one can ever see _

_Wounds so deep they never show _

_They never go away _

_Like moving pictures in my head _

_For years and years they've played  
  
_Marik sat down beside the rusty train track he had been following for the last half-hour, and grabbed a museli bar from inside his hoody pocket. Biting into the honey-flavored oats, he peered back across the river he had crossed. That had been bad enough. When he had passed over the rushing water, he felt part of himself being left behind. Perhaps the sober, sane part of him. He took some time to contemplate how all his troubles had begun. Probably when he had finally gotten his body back from his yami, Malik. Even though he had promised to make up for everything, Isis had mistrusted him ever since, even though she had tried to mend their friendship Isis had become more and more distant until the two were like strangers. Marik had felt like he had lost his only friend in the entire world. Marik took the millennium rod from his belt, and immediately sensed Malik stirring awake. Deafening throbs of contempt nearly knocked him senseless, and anger flowed through his veins like fire. In a blind burst of fury, Marik stood up and raised the hand holding his rod.

"You wouldn't dare, WRETCH!" Malik declared, and with an ear-splitting wail, the hikari threw the relic as far and fast as he found it possible.  
  
_If I could change I would _

_Take back the pain I would _

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would _

_If I could _

_Stand up and take the blame I would _

_I would take all the shame to the grave_

Isis lifted her head off the pillow; her tear-stained face a mask of anguish. How could she treat her own brother like that? When was the last time she had spoken to him like a true family member? She felt a pang of pain and guilt, and decided to try to have a heart-to-heart with Marik. The raven-haired woman opened her bedroom door and padded across the carpet to Marik's room, but when she opened the door the room was unoccupied. Looking around she quickly noticed the missing clothes, and open window, which led out onto the neighbor's roof. Her eyes widened more and more as she grew into a panic. She nearly missed the note stuck to the back of the door in her fear. It was addressed to her so she Tore it open and read the note that fell out aloud to herself.

_"Isis... I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused for you and everyone else. I've thought about it and I decided I'm running away. I took some food and other stuff, including my deck, for luck. Tell your friends I am sorry for everything, and don't try to follow me, I'm not changing my mind. I love you, your brother. Marik." _

Isis crumpled the paper with a sob and ran out of the room. Pausing only to slip on a pair of shoes and a coat, she ran out of the house, not knowing where to look but praying to every god she knew that she would find him before it was too late.  
  
_It's easier to run _

_Replacing this pain with something numb _

_It's so much easier to go _

_Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
_

_Sometimes I remember _

_The darkness of my past _

_Bringing back these memories _

_I wish I didn't have _

_Sometimes I think of letting go _

_And never looking back _

_And never moving forward so _

_There would never be a past  
_  
Marik was still thinking about what had happened when he reached the train station. It was slightly smaller than he would have liked, with only two people waiting on the platform. Marik almost regretted his decision to flee the city, but nevertheless purchased his ticket and sat down on an old rickety wooden bench. He felt thoroughly miserable. Try as he might, he couldn't remember far enough back to when he has been happy and his sister had still loved him. All he could remember was violence, fighting. He wished time would stop so he would never have to remember anything bad again.  
  
_If I could change I would _

_Take back the pain I would _

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would _

_If I could _

_Stand up and take the blame I would _

_I would take all the shame to the grave  
  
_Isis paused in her pursuit for breath, and leant against a wall weakly. Behind her, the sound of a small vehicle pulling over disturbed her rest. Isis turned to tell whoever it was to go away when she recognized one of Yuugi's friends.  
  
"Honda! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing! What's wrong?" Honda aked her.

"My brother, he ran away!" Isis let out a strangled cry and burst into tears. Honda backed up a step, embarrassed. He hadn't meant to make her cry!

"Is there any way I can help?" He was trying to make amends now, Isis could see that, so she wiped her eyes, and suddenly had an Idea.

"Actually... there is!" Ignoring Honda's surprised look, Isis went over to the motorcycle and touched the seat thoughtfully. "Do you think... I could borrow this?" She asked shyly.

"Well, I don't see why not." Isis thanked Honda and took the helmet he offered o her gratefully. She only hesitated once before she got on, her hand resting once again on the seat.  
  
_'This is exactly the same type of vehicle Marik wanted to ride all those years ago, when he found that book!' _she thought. _'I will make it up to you though, Marik. I'll get you back and become a better sister!' _She took a deep breath, started the engine and took off, driving at speeds that would have made even Bakura and Marik cry in fear for their mommys.  
  
_Just washing it aside _

_All of the helplessness inside, _

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced _

_It's so much simpler than change_  
  
The train rattled into the station, admist the clanging and other sounds of the station. It creaked to a halt before Marik, who wrinkled his nose in disgust. The fuel smelt horrible! The train wasn't particularly flashy, compared to the domino underground, but he WAS running away, and it was the best he could afford for now. He reminded himself sternly that he could not change, and there was nothing left for him at home. Brushing away the feeling he was just being swept along with the tide, Marik instead pretended he was just going on holiday, like he used to dream when he was little and the darkness of the toomkeeper's lair got too much for him. The blonde Egyptian boy sat down in a window seat near the back, when he caught the strangest of sights out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Isis nearly fell off the motorcycle, yanked off her helmet clumsily and stumbled onto the platform just as the train began to move. _'Please let Marik be somewhere else, please don't let Marik be on the-' _She caught sight of her brother in one of the windows, open-mouthed in amazement. Isis screamed and started to run along behind the train, which was picking up speed. Marik suddenly knew he had made a horrible mistake. Isis was forced to stop running abruptly as the platform ended, and Marik all but leapt to the back window, frantically looking for his sister.  
  
Isis stared at the train as it swept away her brother, last remaining family member, and her best friend. Tears streamed down her face as she dropped to her knees.  
  
Marik slammed his fist against the window, which did not break but shuddered violently. His shoulders shook with unshed tears, and he also dropped to his knees. Both Marik and Isis looked up hollowly and bid their farewells, knowing they would never see each other again.  
  
_It's easier to run _

_Replacing this pain with something numb _

_It's so much easier to go _

_Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
It's easier to run _

_Replacing this pain with something numb _

_It's so much easier to go _

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

Chibi: I dunno why... but I think I'm gonna cry now!  
  
Opal: ;; poor Marik!  
  
Marik: my sister kicks ass on a motorbike!  
  
Isis: T.T;  
  
**All: R&R PLEASE!!! **


	2. Hello' by Evanescence

**MY SONFIC COLLECTION: CHAPTER 2**

_By Innocent-chibi and Opal._

**HELLO**

**_By Evanescence._**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Yu-gi-oh, or this song. You really think I'd be able to write lyrics this good, or sing so high? (I tried once and nearly choked myself trying to make the note last for the entire time Amy Lee was singing... Xx)

**FOREWORD- **this is set in battle city when Mai ended up in the shadow realm, and It's from Joey's POV, as he's thinking about her. However, it does not follow the plot really, so there are no big spoilers.

Anyway, I am using the dub names for this chapter because I can't remember Mai's Japanese name.

Opal: remember? You never knew it anyway!

Chibi: grits teeth shut...up...

BTW, I forgot to say this before but in the actual song of 'Easier to run' (which is by Linkin park, meaning I don't own it.) Isis's part does sound slightly feminine, and I thought If I gave her that part it would all fall together quite well. And it did, sorta! u especially the end of the track, where it sounds a bit like a duet... a bit. You really have to listen to it to understand.

Anyways, let us get this ficcie started! and yes, it's meant to be short, because if I made it longer it would be doing the song even more injustice than it is already!

Opal: the stupid grammar-correcter-thingie keeps changing the above 'and' into a capitalized word, then saying I should change it back, then changing it, and getting me to change it back, etc etc etc! jeeze, what the hell does it want me to do?! Just leave it lower case? FINE! I WILL!!!

Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello

I'm your mind

Giving you someone to talk to

Hello

Joey sat by Mai's bed staring at her closed eyes, his own dull and lifeless. Somewhere off in the distance a bell signaled that their meal was ready, but it was immediately drowned out by a growl of thunder and crackle of lightning. Rain spattered the windows of the blimp but Joey was only aware of the ticking of the clock on the wall. It was time, and it was speeding away into the distance, he was unable to stop it and with every passing second Mai was slipping further away from him. His mind whirled. It was as if the storm outside was raging inside his head, unsettling him from the inside, and making him feel helpless. He suddenly though he saw Mai move slightly, but she was perfectly still, and he realized it had all been his imagination.

'She's not moving' a voice in his head stated. 'She is not breathing. Surely you can see that, the doctors told you.'

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken

Hello

I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Joey hardly acknowledged his friends as they entered to room. Serenity was not anywhere to be seen; he guessed she had not wanted to see Mai like this. Tristan stepped up behind Joey's shoulder and spoke quietly to his friend.

"Has she said anything?" Joey shook his head.

"No." but he looked up at Tristan and smiled weakly. "But I know she's gonna be fine." Tristan sighed. Joey could deny it all he wanted, but there was no way it could all be a bad dream, although it seemed like it.

Joey did not say anything else, and everyone left one by one, Tristan last, being the most concerned. Joey clutched his head in despair as he realized he was alone once more. He refused to cry though. Anything but that. Joey didn't leave the room even when the others came to say goodnight. He decided if he stayed with Mai, perhaps somehow when he woke up Mai would be okay and this mess would be just a horrible dream.

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello

I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday

Joey opened his eyes with a start, and jerked his head upwards, to take a look around the room. A brief hope sparked inside him as he slowly flicked his eyes over to Mai's bed. However, it was extinguished almost as soon as it had appeared, as he realized the shape under the covers was still there. Joey got up as anger flooded into his heart. He was going to find Marik, and he was going to make him pay for what he had done.

Joey was going to avenge his friend Mai, and he was going to bring back yesterday.

Chibi: well, how was it?

Opal: laughing hysterically WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?!

Chibi: Oo;;;

Chibi: b-b-bring back yesterday? wtf? Why the hell didn't I delete that when I had the chance?!

Chibi: well... I guess it was kinda... different...

Opal: ... AHAHAHAH!!! That's even funnier than the coconut song! (Which we don't own... thank god!) Ahem... I've got a loverly bunch of coconuts, da da da da da... all standing in a row, bum bum bum, some are big and some are bigger and some are as big as your head! ...I really do not know the words.

Chibi: ...anyway... review and tell us if the whole 'yesterday' thing was as ridiculous as it sounded... seriously, it sounded good when I FIRST thought of it...


	3. God must hate me' by Simple Plan

God must hate me by Simple plan 

Last night I just wanted to have fun To go out with my frinds I took my dad's car I never thought he would find out But I crashed in a wall Man I'm dead

Jounouchi grabbed the steering wheel eagerly and looked out of the windscreen as the nearby buildings flashed by and became all but blurs in the distance. The engine rose and fell as he switched gears and the pedals beneath his feet seemed to become part of the soles off his shoes...

"Get out of my seat Jou." Honda's voice sounded like the screech of brakes as Jounouchi was brought crashing down to reality. He could almost smell burrning rubber. Just as well the car wasn't actually moving. Honda jangled the keys in his pocket, then took them out and jangled them up again.

"Aw, c'mon! let me drive! please? Honda! It's been my lifelong dream to drive a Honda, Honda!"

"You've been waiting a long time to say that to me, haven't you." Honda's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"NO! please, those keys look like gold to me..." Jounouchi drooled to show his point, but Honda wasn't impressed.

"Move your butt." Jounouchi groaned and climbed over the gears to the passenger seat. "If anything happens to this car I'll be scrubbing floors for a month."

"I thought your dad said you couldn't borrow it, let alone threaten you." Honda looked at his blonde friend gravely.

"And you'll be scrubbing them with me." Jounouchi shut up. he knew when Honda was serious. Honda started the engine and looked behind him as he started to pull out of the driveway. "Okay, it's clear... so I guess that means we can go! let's move!" He gripped the wheel and carefully pushed his foot down. The sound of the engine grating made both boys wince and cover their ears and the car shuddered violently.

"Honda! take the breaks off!" Jounouchi wailed. Honda adjusted the handbreak and the car suddenly shot backwards at high speed. The two freinds screamed and Honda slammed the break on again... but it was too late.

The car was a mess. Honda wailed and buried his face in his hands, pounding his left fist against the garage wall.

"I'M DEAD!" he yelled. Jounouchi scratched his head and straitened up the bent ariel... and winced as it snapped off in his fingers. Honda glared. "Leave it. perhaps if we just... forget... the car will cease to exist... and my dad will never find out..." Jounouchi smacked the brunette across the back of the head. "ouch! okay, you are right." he looked at the car again. "there's only one thing to do." Jounouchi nodded.

"I'm with you, bro. your da-" there was a faint click and a spark of light.

"Burn it."

I guess it's no use I'm screwing up every little thing I ever try to do I was born to lose.  
yeah yeah yeah yeah!

"You lose." Yuugi grinned apologetically at Jounouchi and scooped his cards together back into his deck. "Your trap was good, just-" Jounouchi groaned and scratched yet another mark onto the desk with his fingernail.

"Not good enough." He finished sadly. "Perhaps it's destined that I never win."

God must hate me he cursed me for eternity God must hate me maybe you should pray for me I'm breaking down and you can't save me I'm stuck in hell and I wanna go home

Last night I had to study for a test I forgot Man I'm dead And now my brain is bursting right out of my head I can't think I can't breathe Once again

Anzu looked at the blackboard before her in disbelief. She then blinked and covered her eyes. When she opened them again, the big blue letters were still there, surrounded by squiggles and lines the teacher must have added for emphasis.

"TEST TODAY! BIG TEST TODAY! DO NOT FORGET! THIS TEST IS TODAY! LOOK ABOVE FOR PROOF!"

and above those big blue letters with squiggles for emphasis

"DON'T FOGET THE TEST TOMORROW! THERE IS A BIG TEST TOMORROW! FORGET AND YOU WILL FAIL!"

those words were also blue, but, Anzu notices, the squiggles around them were a slightly different shade of red. Perhaps she could use them as part of her excuse!

I guess it's no use I'm screwing up every little thing I try to do I was born to lose Yeah yeah yeah yeah!

"I LOST AGAIN!" Jounouchi groaned and slapped his forehead against the desktop. "how can I keep losing? Every time. EVERY TIME!" He clutched his head comically. Yuugi grinned slightly. "Someone up there really has it in for me." Jou moaned. Anzu stomped in, her books under her arm and a huge scowl on her face. "Gee, what's with the look? You got a hangover or something?"

"No, even worse! I got an F!" Anzu wailed and burst into tears. "Our Teacher didn't even listen to my excuse, he just gave me a big F!" Behind her, Honda sneaked through the door, obviously trying not to be noticed. Around his waist was an apron; the sort that a housewife would wear in a 60's comedy.

"Hey, Honda! what's with the apron?"

God must hate me he cursed me for eternity God must hate me maybe you should pray for me I'm breaking down and you can't save me I'm stuck in hell and I wanna go home

"I..." Honda looked down and sighed. "My dad was so angry about me crushing the car... and scorching the upholstery... And trying to hide it by covering it with leaves... He organised for me to scrub floors HERE as well as at home. And the Janitor only had this old thing to cover my uniform." Anzu stopped sobbing into her exan paper long enough to look up and giggle.

"You look really pretty Honda!"

"Shut UP!" Honda looked close to tears himself. "My hands and knees are killing me!" Jounouchi looked at Yuugi for a while. Finally he nodded.

"Ok, perhaps my life isn't so bad after all." He mused. "Or maybe it is, but it is for everyone else too." Honda and Anzu glowered.

"Jou, do us a favor, and never try the psychological talk again."

So what in the world am I supposed to do?  
I never did anything to you!  
So can't you find something else to do?

God must hate me I wanna go home!


End file.
